The Hunt
by Scabior90
Summary: Fleur hires a witcher to get revenge for her husband's injuries


I do not own Harry Potter, Witcher or any of names and characters except for my OC.

This is my first fanfic and I'm not a native english speaker, so have mercy guys :D

The Hunt

Chapter 1

Rain was tapping on the windows of Leaky Cauldron. It was empty, except for Tom and a man sitting in the corner. The only sound except for the rain were drops of water falling from that man's cloak on a coat hook. It wasn't surprising, those were dangerous times and most people prefer not going to public places. But even though Tom was glad for any customer, this man was making him nervous. A silver pendant shaped like a wolf head was laying on a leather vest he was over a white shirt. A leather wrist bracers and a paldron on his left shoulder, gauntlets on the table, next to half drunk glass of firewhiskey. But that was not what made Tom so nervous. No, he was there for years and saw many weird people. Two swords propped against a wall next to him were strange, but that still wasnt't it.

Those eyes.

Those weren't eyes of a human. They had yellow iris with cat, or maybe snake-like pupils. And now they were looking outside for quite a long time. He was waiting for someone.

_She's late _ thought the stranger. Few seconds later, person with a cape over her head walked by the window and moments later entered the pub. However she just stood there, still wearing her cape and head held low. The man smiled a bit. _Don't trust anyone, eh? Well, I suppose she's right._ „want a drink?" he asked that person, but she just shook her hed. „Tom" he turned to the innkeeper „five Galleons and you will leave and not return until I call you". This was getting suspicious and Tom wanted to leave anyway. „Madame Delacour?" he asked while looking at leaving Tom. „Actually, it's Weasley now" She spoke with french accent. Now she could finally také a good look at him and for a second she was shocked. The man looked very similar to Bill. Tha same shape of the face, even the long red hair in ponytail. But he was older and his eyes, not to mention the color and pupils were much colder. „My name Is Alistair, I'm a Witcher." She took her cape off and sat in front of him. „From your letter I understand your problém is a werewolf, right?". He went straight to business. „Yes, you know, my husband was hurt by a werewolf and…" „And you can handle him and want me to dispose of him" he interrupted her. „W-what? No! I want you to kill the werewolf who did that to him!" she shouted. „Sorry… It just already happened to me before... So, do you know that werewolf, his name, anything?"

„Yes. It was Fenrir Greyback."

There was a moment of silence. „Yes… I know him."Another moment of silence, witcher looked like he was thinking. „Yes. I will do it" he said after a while. „Five hundred" „That's too much, don't you think? I will give you two" „three hundred or I'm leaving, in the end, I'm gonna have to mess with Death Eaters and other morons" Fleur sighed. _Good thing I saved some money _„Deal".

„You will pay me after it's done. I'll inform you about the progress" said Alistair and reached his hand fo shake Fleur's. When their hands touched, she felt something like a static electricity and shivers went up her spine. He chuckled. „Don't worry, it happens sometimes with wizards." He looked outside. „Wait here for few minutes and then leave.". He picked up his things, left five golden coins on the bar, shouted to the back of the pub „You can return now, Tom" and with a cape over his head disappeared in the rain

He knew where to begin. He was walking down the Diagon Alley, only seeing closed shops and sometimes small groups of people trying to get away from here as soon as possible. The witcher turned to Knockturn Alley and stopped in front of and old shop with dusty windows and sign saying „BORGIN & BURKE, Established 1863" and entered. Borgin, a stooping man with greasy hair falling to is face knew Alistair because he sold him several items he found during his contracts. Mostly cursed things, but nothing really dangerous. Even so, Borgin didn't like him. „You again" he barked „You got something?" „No Borgin" said the witcher in calm voice while walking towards the old man „today I'm here for information". Burkin raised the voice „I don't care what you want, I won't tell you anything! Now, if you don't have anything to sell, get out of my shop, mutant!" „Easy Borgin" said Alistair calmly as he started walking around the shop and looking at the items „I just want know where to find Mr. Greyback or someone who knows. And you will tell me. Whether you like it... or not…"said as he carefully picked up a golden locket. „You know this locket, don't you? You know what it does, right? Of course you do, you sell these things..." He could see the fear in Borgin's eyes as he looked at the locket. And then Borgin did what he thought was the only possible thing to do.

He slowly lowered his hand under the desk and slid his fingers on his wand and when he thought the witcher isn't looking, he attacked As fast as he could he aimed it and casted a curse. Wicher with unchanged, calm expression swayed back, threw the locket into the air in Borgin's direction and as a window behind him shattered with loud noise he jumped over the low shelf between them. Alistair made a quick step so to the right to dodge Borgin's last curse, and while grabbing old man's hand with the right, with his left he unsheathed the knife he had at his side. The locket fell on the ground, but it couldn't be heard over Borgin's scream as his hand was pinned to his desk by the knife.

„So, can we talk now, Mr. Borgin?" Alistair asked, ignoring Borgin's insults as he picked up the locked again, but Borgin still didn't look very eager to cooperate, even though he was apparently in pain and scared. More of it, he was getting desperate. „I'm not telling you anything you filthy mutant, you hear me?" he yelled. „Oh, that's a pity. It was my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Borgin" said Alistair as he started putting the chain over Borgin's head. That was the moment old man has broken. „Wait! I will tell you!" Alistair leaned closer to him, still holding the locket close. „I'm listening…"

It finally stopped raining

After a while Alistair was ready to leave „If they will expect me, you can be sure someone else will stop by. Keep the knife, consider it a gift" said Alistair smiling before leaving the shop. „Oh and one more thing… Ehm… What does that locket do?" Not waiting for answer he left Knockturn Alley still hearing Borgin yelling insults.

Three days later it was full moon. The night when werewolves led by Greyback were going to attack some family on the adress Borgin gave him. Each one with a enchanted stretchable wristband allowing them to disappear without being possible to trace them. Alistair was standing in a narrow side street, more like just a space between houses, barely enough for bikes, hidden in the darkness, pushing his right side to the wall. He had his silver sword already unsheathed, but he was hiding it in a piece of cloth so a reflection wouldn't give away his position. Their target's house was right across a small, well-lit square. The wind was coming from the side, they couldn't smell him.

It was about 3 A.M. Street lights suddenly went off. All of them. _They wouldnť be able to do it. Not while transformed. So there must be Death Eaters is getting better and better…_ Alistair reached his hand for a small bottle in a pouch he had on his side right next to a new knife and drunk it's content. It was a Cat, a witcher potion allowing them to see in absolute also had side effects like agressivity, and witcher almost can't feel pain, which could be helpful or fatal but Alistair didn't care about it now. Not when the potion started working, his pupils widened and he saw three werewolves, two smaller ones and one bigger, closing to the house. _Wait, three? Borgin said there will be at least four of them _Then he heard something above him moved. He tightly grabbed the sword's hilt and waited. It was on the roof. Too heavy for a bird or a cat. _There you are._Something heavy was closing to him fast from above, he could hear like it pierces the air. Alistair shifted his weight on his left leg. _Now. _He made a spin to the left, swinging the sword up and as soon as he felt the resistence under the blade he made a quick step to the other side of the street. The werewolf fell on the asphalt with it's face cut almost in half. Of course the other three noticed. Greyback withdrew a bit and the two smaller ones charged against Alistair. They ran at him, about three meters from each other and jumped. So did Alistair. He jumped to the right just in tim to cut the werewof's side and the werefolf squeeled in pain. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but at least it slowed him down and made him angry, so he jumped again. Alistair made a dash forward and stabbed werewolf through the chest. Before Alictair could pull the sword out, the other one attacked from behind. Witcher quickly turned around and made a step back, but it was too late. His fangs ripped the pauldron away and made deep bleeding cuts on his arm. Alistair didn't feel it. But he felt anger. He grabbed the sword with both hands again and cut the werewolf, who was preparing for another attack, to his the neck.

He almost forgot about Greyback

When Alistair turned around, the Greyback has already begun his attack. He barely made it in time to grab the blade with his other hand and pus hit against Greyback's paws before the werewolf's weight and strenght brought him down. Alistair was on his bask, his arms holding a sword stretched as much as he could and against them Greyback's full weight and alnimal instinct. There was only one way. He lowered the sword so it was laying on his chest with Greyback's pawns still on it. It was hard to breath and the bones probably didn't exactly like it too. The werewolf immediately bitten Alistair to the shoulder where used to bet he paudron and it looked like he wants to tear a piece of his meat away. In the same time, Alistair placed his right hand under Greyback chest and made Aard sign. There was a sound of bones braking and werewolf was sent flying. Alistair got up and slowly begun to walk towards the injured Greyback. He was only dragging his sword because he couldn't raise it anymore. But he didn't care. Suddenly, Greyback started running away and spells begun to explode everywhere around him but, before they coud do anything, he was gone. Alistair turned around to see who ruined his hunt. It was a young woman with blue hair and five other man. „We don't know what did he take so don't come anywhere near him" she said to others. „What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled „it was MY contract, I almost had him!". „Had him? You got to be kidding. He would tear you apart the moment you would get close. Look at yourself." She said worried. Alisteir looked. There was blood everywhere, the cuts were much deeper then he thought and that bite on is shoulder was even worse. Plus, the effects of Cat were fading away, it was darkening, he felt pain and he felt he's losing consciousness. „Look" she said „we can't help you until you put that sword away". He let go of the sword and it fell on the ground only few seconds before Alistair.

He had a dream. One he was having every few months. He was a young boy, playing in a house in countryside. It was a normal day, the sun was shining, birds were singing and nothing suggested anything strange is gonna happen. Then he noticed his father's hand on their old family clock moved to „home" and saw him through the window in kitchen walking to front door, accompanied by a some strange man. „Mom, dad is home!" called Alistair upstairs. „Go and greet him, honey, I'm feeding your brother" was her answer. Alistair opened the door and the moment he saw his father he knew something is wrong. His father's face was completely white, he was trembling, his lips were shaking and he was just looking at his son, horrified for some reason. „Dad? Is... is something wrong?" he asked but got no answer. Then the other man spoke. „What's your name, kid?" „A-Alistair, sir" he answered, not understanding what is going on there. „And how old are you?". „I'm nine. Sir, what is going on?". The man looked at Alistair's father but was still talking to him. „My name is Eskel, I'm a witcher. I saved your father's life few moments ago and in exchange, I made a request by the Law of choice. My request was the first thing that will come to greet him when he comes home. And it was you, kid." That was the first time his father spoke. His voice was rembling. „I- I... a cat always comes to greet me, that's why I... aparated so far from the house but... I'm sorry...". „W-What are you talking about? You mean he's just gonna take me away? No way! That's just crazy!". The witcher sighed a kneeled down so he was looking in boy's eyes. He had brown hair on his shoulders and large, ugly scar on the right side of his face. For a moment he was just looking in Alistair's eyes and not saying anything. For some reason he had almost sad look in his yellow eyes. „In two years" he said „I will come back to his house whether or not the boy will leave with me. You can refuse, but I must tell you that in those cases usually something terrible happens without witcher's involvment." Eskel stool up and looked at Alistair's father „Well, I will be going." Turned around and leaved. Alistair stood there for a moment, looking at leaving man's back and unable to make a sound. His father collapsed on his knees. „What have I done" he whispered to himself as his eyes were full of tears. „I should have died there..."

Three year later Eskel returned as promised and Alistair left his home. In next months and years, he abandoned much more. His surname, all connections to his family, his wizard blood and, in the end, his humanity. During the Trial of the grasses, when he finally became a mutant. A witcher.

And the dream changed. He and Eskel were in Hogsmeade. It was night and it was snowing. Just as they were leaving because they finished a contract and received payment, the moon light and everything around them got emerald green color. They turned around and raised their heads. They knew exactly what was is. A skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. „Hurry, Eskel, we can still get them!" shouted Alistair. „No" answered Eskel calmly. „What? Are we just gonna leave and let those murderers get away? You can't be serious!". Alistair was furious. „Calm down kid. We are witchers. we remain neutral. Always. This is a war between wizards. It has nothing to do with us. We kill monsters for money. Nothing more. We don't serve anyone, we don't fight in wars. If they attack me, I will kill them all. Until then, it does not concern me". „So" said Alistair, now more disappointed than furious „being neutral means I have to kill my feelings? That's what you're trying to say?" „No" Eskel turned his head back at the skull „just kill the hatred."

Alistair opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a bright room and had bandages on his arm and shoulder. His swords were on the other side of the room, just as his clothes, repaired. Suddenly he heard footsteps from outside of the room, then a sound af falling rhings and a silent curse. That made the witcher chuckle. Now he knew where he was. Moment later a woman with short pink hair walked in holding her hurt elbow. „Oh, you're finally awake, took you long enough" she said and laughed. „ Yeah, thanks, Auror. Where am I?". „I think I already asked you not to call me „Auror". I'm Tonks and you know it,... Witcher." she said sarcastically. „And for your other question, you're in my house." „I'm suprised. Last time you just took me to St. Mungo. And" he chuckled „does your husband know you have another man here?". „Very funny" she said with straight face „of course he knows you're here. And I didn't take you to Mungo because last time" she said last two word louder „everything wasn't controled by Death Eaters and you didn't try to kill someone with connection to them. Genius...". Alistair was smiling „We saved each other's butt quite a few times now, didn't we?" „Yes" she said. „But could you stop staring at mine while saying that? Thank you". Alistair started laughing but then he grabbed his shoulder „Damn this thing hurts... Hey, how did you even find me?". „Well, I suppose I can trust you... Some time ago, because of some... unexpected events we took some security measures so we can pretty much heat anything that happens in Borgin and Burkes... Well, better late then never, but... never mind... But I have to say I like your style of interrogation" she said with a grin. He nodded, smiling „By the how's the little one?" he asked. „Oh, he's fine, he's sleeping right now" she smiled but suddenly looked serious, almost sad. „These are bad times who knows what is going to happen to us. If this war goes wrong... we might all die..." „If that happens and there's no other way, I'll look after him. Train him. Raise him like my own. And I'll make sure to remember he knows about you. Is that what you wanted?" „No. But thanks for offer" was her answer. „I know why you asked. I know that most of you are abandoned children or war orphans. But I'm sure if things go to hell, there will be someone to take care of him. Ant I don't want this for him. To be like you." „ No offence" she added when she saw a look on his face. „Who would..." said the witcher and looked to the window. An owl flew by the house. Then Alistair remembered something. „Could you get me something to write and an owl? I need to send a message." „Sure" said Tonks and left.

After a while he wrote a simple message „Your contract will take longer to complete than expected. A." and tied the paper to the leg of a big brown owl and watched it as it flew away.

...

A Snatcher woke up in the middle of forest, alone, partialy covered in fallen leaves. He had a terrible headache which, as he found out originated in a wound on his forehead. He couldn't remember what happened. Someone said His name so they were called. There was at least ten of them. They aparated to a place not far from where he was now standing and then... Then he couldn't remember anything. „Well, whatever. It's not like anyone is gonna miss me. It's time to go home" he said to himself and aparated away.

What really happened

He was the last from the group. Like usually there was that feeling of being pulled through some narrow pipe and then relieve as he arrived. A relieve that only lasted a split second. He noticed smell of a blood in the air but he didn't see anything. Anything except a fist in a glove closing to his face. Then everything went dark.

When he woke up, he was in a dark basement, tied to a chair. In shadow on the other side of the room he recognized silhouette of a man leaning his back against a wall. „I won't even bother trying to make you talk. Just so you know, we're waiting for a certain witch. She will. Because, boy..." he said as he stepped from the shadow towards the Snatcher „... you're gonna help me much more than you think" he said to a visibly scared snatcher. Geez. _Those guys are really pathetic. _Then someone knocked on the door and a woman entered the room. She had dark brown hair tied in two braids and was wearing a long, wine red robe. Her eyes were looking at the witcher with apparent arrogance and contempt, but he didn't seem to mind. Or care. Well, he was a witcher. A „lower class", just a mutant. That's how some wizards saw them. „Welcome, such a lovely evening isn't it?" he got no answer, but he expected it and did it on purpose. Then Alistair turned his head to the prisoner. „Young man, I'd like to introduce you Phillipa Eilhart. Not that you will remember her once we're done..." he said, took a small package wrapped in cloth and tossed it to Phillipa. „Here. Just what you wanted. Now for your part".

Few hours later they were done. Soon after Phillipa left, Alistair untied the Snatcher who was now unconscious, with erased memory of this all and a little goodbye gift – an order given while using Imperio. the Witcher took him, put him over his shoulder and carried him to the place he took him from. Now, it was time to return to London.


End file.
